Tarjeta de memoria
by Hinata-Uzumaki-chan
Summary: "Espacio de la tarjeta de memoria lleno, por favor elimine algunos archivos para proceder" ¿Alguna vez te pasó? ¿Te molestó tener que borrar tus archivos solo para tomar una foto? Algo así le pasó a Honey una vez ¿Como lo afrontó? Tienes que leerlo para saberlo. Pésimo summary lo sé...Este fic participa del Reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Ciudad de San Fransokio"


Big Hero 6 no es de mi propiedad, sino más bien de Disney y Marvel; yo solo tomo sus personajes para escribir este One-shot.

 **Este fic participa del Reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Ciudad de San Fransokio"**

"Tarjeta de memoria…"

El instituto tecnológico de San Fransokio, una escuela destinada al avance científico y tecnológico, un lugar lleno de mentes brillantes y de alumnos excepcionales; cualquiera diría que todos los alumnos no son típicos adolescentes, y es cierto, pero lo que nadie sabe es que 4 de sus alumnos (y la mascota de la escuela) son en realidad los superhéroes de esa tecnológica ciudad. A pesar de las duras pruebas físicas y emocionales que tuvieron que pasar estos jóvenes para lograr salvar a San Fransokyo de los ataques que ocasionó Yokai, su vida de estudiantes es tanto o incluso igual a la de sus demás compañeros.

….

….

-Mmm…. Las clases se me hicieron eternas- Dijo el joven más pequeño del grupo mientras estiraba sus brazos para eliminar la tensión que había en los mismos, acompañado de sus amigos mientras salían del edificio.

-Creo que concuerdo contigo enano- Le contestó Gogo mientras le revolvía el cabello haciendo molestar a su compañero.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames enano, ya verás que muy pronto creceré mucho más alto que tu- Le contesto Hiro al principio muy molesto por ese apodo que le había dado.

-Ya lo veremos, pero hasta entonces tú sigues siendo el más enano de los 5- Dijo Gogo divertida ante el creciente enojo de su amigo, pero antes de que los dos se empezaran a pelear Honey Lemon se interpuso entre los dos.

-Ya chicos, dejen de pelear, por cierto Gogo ¿Vamos de compras al centro comercial?- Preguntó la latina con un aura de felicidad, pues hace poco había visto unos hermosos tacones que quería comprar, había ahorrado mucho para obtenerlos y por fin se le cumpliría su deseo.

-Lo siento Honey, pero debo arreglar el motor de mi motocicleta- Le dijo su compañera dejando a Honey un poco desanimada.

-Y entonces chicos… ¿Les gustaría acompañarme?-Dijo con algo de esperanza en sus demás amigos.

-Lo siento igualmente Honey, pero el traje de Baymax se dañó en la última misión y debo reponerlo-Le dijo su pequeño amigo.

-Y hoy es día de limpieza en mi casa-Le comentó su otro amigo a la ojiverde.

-Es difícil de imaginar tu casa sucia conociéndote- Dijo Gogo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jaja, muy graciosa Gogo, pero nunca está demás hacer limpieza, sobre todo si la suciedad está en todas partes- Dijo Wasabi con cierto temor en sus palabras.

-Bien entonces iré yo, no vemos mañana- Dijo una muy desanimada Honey, los demás la vieron con culpa y Hiro le propuso que se vieran en la tarde en el café.

Honey aceptó ya un poco más animada, pues así era su personalidad, alegre y divertida. Iba escuchando música con sus audífonos mientras paseaba por un parque, ya era primavera y los cerezos estaban en su máximo esplendor, era un muy bello paisaje así que Honey decidió sacar su teléfono con la bonita carcasa de zorrito y tomar algunas fotos, estaba preparando la aplicación de la cámara cuando…

" _Espacio de la tarjeta de memoria lleno, por favor elimine algunos archivos para proceder…"_

¡Rayos! Justo en este momento se le tenía que acabar la memoria del celular, de verdad que quería tomar esas fotos porque seguramente no podría regresar a ese parque en mucho tiempo y lo malo es que si compraba una tarjeta nueva con más capacidad, no le alcanzaría para sus amados zapatos. No tenía de otra, debía eliminar algunos archivos para que le alcanzara el espacio ¡¿Por qué no había respaldado su información?! Seguramente tendría uno que otro archivo que no fuera tan importante, se sentó en el suelo y se recargó en el tronco de un árbol de cerezo, empezó a buscar algo que borrar.

¿Sus aplicaciones? Olvídenlo, todas eran más que útiles… ¡Descartado!

¿Sus juegos? Mucho menos, ya estaba bastante adelantada en los niveles y si los desinstalaba se borrarían todos sus logros y tendría que empezar de nuevo… ¡Descartado!

¿Sus documentos y notas? Todos eran acerca de la escuela y de sus fórmulas químicas experimentales…. ¡Descartado!

¿Su música? Ni loca, todas las canciones que tenía eran sus favoritas y había pagado por cada una, sería un desperdicio de dinero… ¡Descartado!

Ya se estaba desesperando, no encontraba nada que borrar y solo le quedaban sus fotos, seguramente podría borrar varias que no fueran muy buenas, ya cuando regresara a casa respaldaría de una buena vez todos sus archivos para que no se volviera a repetir.

Abrió la galería y empezó a buscar algunas fotos que pudiera borrar…

Las fotos de su primer día en el SFIT…

FLASHBACK

Todas fueron tomadas por su madre, ese día estaba bastante asustada pues no conocía a nadie pero no se deprimiría con eso, iba escuchando música mientras caminaba por los pasillos, en eso chocó contra alguien cayéndose al suelo, se quitó los audífonos y escuchó por primera vez su voz…

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó con un tono bastante preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien- Dijo guardando su celular, la otra persona le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó para levantarse, cuando giró su vista hacia aquella persona se quedó asombrada, era un joven con cabello y ojos ónix, con una mirada dulce y cuerpo bastante fornido, vistiendo una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta color verde y un pantalón caqui con unos converse negros; entonces ella se sonrojó al verlo, ya que para ella, él era bastante apuesto; antes de que se quedara toda la mañana allí, reaccionó y se levantó.

-Muchas gracias- Respondió un poco apenada, él le sonrió logrando que ella se sonrojara más.

-No te preocupes, ¿Eres nueva verdad?- Le preguntó haciendo que empezara a fluir una charla entre ellos para conocerse.

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Tú ya llevas tiempo en la escuela?-

-No, también soy nuevo, simplemente me ganó la curiosidad y es que ibas muy distraída- Dijo en un tono divertido -¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-

-Me llamo Aiko, Miyazaki Aiko ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?- Le contestó mientras ambos empezaban a caminar por el pasillo.

-Mi nombre es Tadashi Hamada, mucho gusto- Le contestó tendiéndole la mano y ella la aceptó.

-Igualmente Tadashi…-

Ese día ella y Tadashi se volvieron amigos y le tomó aquella foto bajo un gran árbol de cerezo, que irónico…

FIN FLASBACK…

Encontró otras fotos… Las primeras fotos de ella y Gogo….

FLASHBACK

Su encuentro fue un poco extraño, ese día se había quedado dormida porque la noche anterior se la había pasado estudiando, iba corriendo lo más que podía con sus tacones color naranja, cualquiera hubiera optado por usar algo un poco más cómodo si sabes que vas a correr, pero es que ese atuendo iba perfecto con esos zapatos y valdría la pena, al menos eso pensaba hasta que chocó con otra chica un poco más baja que ella.

-¡Agh, fíjate por donde vas!- Le reclamó la joven que acababa de ser atropellada por su carrera a la universidad. Era bastante bonita, con un maquillaje sutil que le hacía destacar los ojos, cabello corto color negro con un mechón en el fleco de color morado, una blusa pegada al cuerpo color amarilla, encima de esta una pequeña chamarra de cuero, con unos shorts y una medias junto con unos tenis negros; un conjunto no tan femenino pero si con mucho estilo.

-Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba- Le contestó un poco apenada.

-Descuida- Le respondió quitándole importancia al asunto. Honey Lemon se le quedó observando, algo de ella le parecía muy familiar.

-Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?- Preguntó acercándosele mucho y observándola muy de cerca, típico de ella.

-Estamos en la misma clase de química- Le contestó comenzando a avanzar.

-Es cierto, tú eres Leiko ¿Verdad? Leiko Tanaka- Respondió recordando haberla visto muy distraída en las clases.

-Muy observadora Aiko- Dijo en tono sarcástico, Aiko siempre se la pasaba hablando en clase de química y se destacaba mucho en ella, por eso no había nadie de esa clase que no la conociera.

-Perdóname por no haberte recordado- Dijo de manera suplicante, Leiko solo reventó su goma de mascar y asintió dándole a entender que aceptaba sus disculpas. Al parecer su bicicleta no funcionaba muy bien y por eso se le había hecho tarde a ella, le ofreció que ambas se fueran al instituto, si iban a llegar tarde que al menos se distrajeran con alguien en el camino, en la tarde le presentó a Tadashi y así Leiko formó parte de su pequeño círculo de amigos. Ese día se la pasó tomando fotos de todo lo que pudiera.

FIN FLASHBACK…

Entonces encontró fotos de ella junto con Wasabi y Fred…

FLASHBACK (Ya sé que son muchos, pero así se fue desarrollando la historia)

Tadashi, Gogo y ella estaban platicando acerca de diversos temas cuando escucharon unos gritos de niña muy graciosos, salieron a ver los que sucedía y la escena que encontraron fue bastante graciosa.

Era un chico moreno bastante alto con la camisa llena de Wasabi y entrando en pánico mientras se iba corriendo al baño junto a quien parecía ser la mascota de la escuela que se reía a más no poder.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó Tadashi al chico con el traje de dragón.

-Lo que pasa es que se le cayó un poco de Wasabi en la ropa, y como es un adicto a la limpieza entró en pánico y se fue corriendo, por cierto me llamo Fred mucho gusto- Le comentó al azabache con una sonrisa amigable.

-Mucho gusto Fred, mi nombre es Tadashi y ellas son Aiko y Leiko- Dijo señalando a las dos amigas.

-Mucho gusto- En ese momento el jamaiquino iba regresando de lavar su camiseta, más aliviado.

-Miren aquí viene Wasabi-

-¿Cómo me dijiste Fred?- Le preguntó muy molesto.

-De ahora en adelante creo que te llamaré Wasabi, suena muy bien- Fred respondió de manera tranquila….

Ese día se volvieron amigos de Fred y Wasabi….

FIN FLASHBACK…

Foto tras foto, en cada foto se encontraba con su familia, con su singular grupo de amigos o con al menos uno de ellos, las primeras fotos de Baymax y como fue cambiando con el tiempo.

Todas las fotos que encontraba eran parte de maravillosos recuerdos que había compartido con ellos.

Encontró una de las fotos que más le ocasionaba dolor, aquella foto donde ella traía la gorra de Tadashi y él traía sus lentes favoritos, un gran dolor se fue creando en su pecho al ver esa imagen. No podía borrarlas, y mientras más fotos veía encontró las fotos más recientes, fotos donde aparecía Hiro, en su garaje mientras lo ayudaban a desarrollar sus microbots y…. la última foto con él.

La foto antes del accidente, antes de que Hiro mostrara sus microbots en la feria, aquella foto donde los 6 pudieron salir por última vez…

Cuando le avisaron de la muerte de Tadashi, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, aquel sentimiento de perder a tu mejor amigo a la persona que tu…. Todos sus amigos asistieron al funeral, a pesar de lo triste que estaba no pudo soltar una sola lágrima.

Ese día en lo que pensaban todos ellos era en aliviar el dolor de Hiro y de su Tía Cass, por eso ellos decidieron que les darían las suficientes fuerzas que necesitaran.

Cuando llegó a su casa al terminar el funeral, se fue directamente a su cuarto y cuando llegó a este soltó de un solo golpe todo el dolor que sentía.

Mientras seguía distraída recordando aquel día, no notó la salada lágrima que descendía por su mejilla y que fue a dar contra la pantalla de su celular, aquellos sentimientos estaban aflorando de nuevo y por más que trataba de reprimirlos no lo conseguía con éxito. El instituto sin la presencia de Tadashi se volvió tan diferente, todos decidieron no mencionarlo por un tiempo hasta que el tiempo pudiera sanar esa herida, seguirían mostrando fuerza para apoyar a la familia Hamada.

Continuó con otra imagen, eran las que tomaba mientras estaban creando sus trajes para ayudar a Hiro en su batalla contra Yokai, aquellos días que cambiaron sus vidas para siempre.

Momentos tanto felices como tristes, llenos de angustia y de dolor, aquellos donde todos perdían la esperanza y se sentían derrotados, al final todos consiguieron la fuerza para ganar la batalla, aunque ese día sintieron de nuevo el dolor de perder a alguien querido por ellos; Baymax se sacrificó para salvar a Hiro y a Abigail, aunque todos al principio estábamos tristes aprendimos a lidiar con aquel dolor que se presentaba otra vez; gracias a un milagro, Hiro pudo encontrar los datos que Baymax le había entregado antes de desactivarse y pudieron crear a un "nuevo" Baymax, esos días llenos de felicidad regresaron, ahora salvaban y protegían la ciudad como un equipo de superhéroes ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Y llegó al final de toda su galería, se quedó pensativa un rato observando el cielo se fijó de la hora que era y partió hacia el centro comercial debía comprarlos rápido antes de que se le hiciera tarde para reunirse con sus amigos en el café de la Tía Cass.

Se detuvo y observó de nuevo el parque, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y empezó a correr antes de que se le hiciera más tarde.

-¡Hola chicos!- Honey Lemon saludó animadamente a sus amigos que estaban en una de las mesas del café, los aludidos correspondieron el saludo y hablaron animadamente de temas diferentes, Gogo fijó su vista en la carencia de cierta bolsa y se acercó a Honey.

-¿No se supone que comprarías esos famosos zapatos?- Honey lo recordó y se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Eh…. Cuando fui ya no había jejeje- Dijo de forma nerviosa pero de inmediato puso una pose más decaída, Gogo no quiso divagar más en ese tema y le dijo que ya los compraría en otra ocasión.

Honey observaba a sus amigos y empezó a recordar lo que ocurrió cuando llegó al centro comercial…

FLASHBACK (les juro que es el último)

Honey estaba buscando la tienda donde había visto sus amados zapatos, cuando la encontró se acercó a la tienda que justamente estaba en medio de una tienda de electrónica y una heladería, entró a la tienda y cuando vio sus zapatos se acercó y los observó…

No era extraño para nadie que ella amara ir de compras, pero… en ese momento se sentía tan diferente no era como todas las veces que iba de compras, aunque ese mismo día en la mañana se sentía emocionada por comprarlos y ahora se sentía vacía y triste.

Salió de la tienda y giró su vista a la tienda de electrónica, instintivamente entró y cuando salió traía aquel objeto entre sus manos, sonrió ante esa acción y fue a la heladería para comprar un helado de yogurt de fresa, y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar

FIN FLASHBACK

-Oye Honey… ¿Ese es el parque que está cerca de aquí?- Le preguntó Fred a Honey, esta observó su fondo de pantalla que era aquella imagen de los cerezos cayendo.

-Sí, pasé por allí y pensé que era una buena oportunidad y un bello escenario para tomarle una fotografía-

-¿Puedo ver? Honey- Le pidió Hiro a su amiga, ella le mostró la imagen y él se asombró, Wasabi y Gogo también observaron la foto y la admiraron. Honey sonrió recordando todo ese tiempo que pasó en el parque y una idea surcó su mente…

-Nee, chicos- Les habló a sus amigos tomando su celular -¿Y si nos sacamos una foto?- Preguntó de forma animada.

-¿En serio quieres que nos tomemos una foto?- Preguntó un entretenido Hiro.

-Claro, aquí vamos- Honey abrazó a sus amigos y todos observaron el teléfono –Todos digan Baymax-

-Baymax- Hablaron todos al unísono mientras la cámara hacia su trabajo.

Esa noche Honey se aseguró de hacer una copia de seguridad de todas sus fotos al final imprimió dos de ellas, una fue la foto del día de la feria del SFIT, y la otra fue la de ese día, ya mañana las llevaría a enmarcar.

Al final fue buena decisión comprar una tarjeta con más capacidad, ahora tendría más espacio para ser llenado con nuevos recuerdos…

Después de todo, era una nueva tarjeta de memoria….

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debería retirarme de la escritura de fanfics?

Este fui un reto muy interesante ya que la idea nació un día mientras observaba todo lo que tenía mi celular y recordé lo malo que fue tener que eliminar algunos de mis amados archivos T.T

Amo el personaje de Honey Lemon, se me hace una persona alegre y optimista que sabe valorar lo que son los sentimientos y los recuerdos que se van obteniendo con el tiempo, por eso le gusta mucho tomar fotografías (según a mi parecer) para conservar aquellos momentos que compartió con algún ser querido.

Y bien, si gustan dejarme algún review expresando su opinión, será muy bien recibida.

Un aviso:

Par las personas que siguen mis historias quiero pedir una disculpa por no subir nuevos capítulos, pero como estoy trabajando en casa, a veces no tengo tiempo para sentarme junto a la computadora y dejar que las ideas fluyan, pero quiero que sepan que dentro de poco empezaré a retomarlas para que no pierdan el interés.

Creo que eso es todo.

Me despido y nos leeremos en otra ocasión, su amiga Hinata-Uzumaki-chan

Byenara!


End file.
